An automatic analyzer for clinical examination automatically analyzes and examines an instructed analysis item relative to a specimen (sample) such as blood, blood plasma, serum, urine, and other body fluid. As the automatic analyzer, a stand-alone-type analyzer which is operated as an independent device and a modular-type analyzer which connects analysis units in a plurality of analysis fields such as biochemistry and immunity by using a specimen rack conveying line in order to rationalize a work of an examination room and operates it as a single device have been known. The modular-type automatic analyzer has the plurality of analysis units for analyzing reaction liquid which has been made by mixing and reacting the sample with a reagent. As a method for supplying the sample to the analysis unit, there is a method for positioning the specimen rack for storing the sample container at a sample suction position of the analysis unit via the conveying line. Since the specimen rack is normally conveyed and analyzed in an order of conveyance from a rack supplying unit by the conveying line, to convey an emergency specimen which needs to be analyzed as soon as possible to the analysis unit with higher priority is an issue.
Regarding this issue, PTL 1 proposes a technique for supplying the specimen rack to the analysis unit by a disk-type rotatable specimen rack waiting unit according to the priority of the analysis
Also, regarding an issue to improve processing capacity of the device, an automatic analyzer has been known which makes the plurality of specimen racks wait in a dispensing line of the analysis unit. PTL 2 introduces a technique for changing the number of specimen racks, which wait in the dispensing line, according to a mode such as a normal mode and an emergency mode.
Also, an automatic analyzer in PTL 3 includes a rack switching unit. When the analysis of the emergency specimen rack is requested, sample dispense is stopped even when the sample of a normal specimen rack is dispensed, and the specimen rack is returned to the rack switching unit, and then, an emergency specimen rack is supplied from the rack switching unit to the sampling area. In this way, the automatic analyzer copes with the measurement with high urgency.